That's MINE!
by SaiyanWarrior200
Summary: AU set during training time between A Father's Wrath and Son of The Serpent After a drunken night, Haku discovers a piece of cloth that isn't his. Just who does it belong to? Warning, Crackfic. Read and Review please.


Just a little something for fun I'm doing. You can consider this apart of the A Father's Wrath timeline and during the three years of training. Warnings ahead, this is pure crack and 99.9 percent of this I'm making it up as I go along and I'm upping the age as well so they are all seventeen.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Haku slowly held his head. "Whoever invented sake should be drug out into the street and hanged for people to beat with a stick." He muttered his voice a whisper as he sat on the couch. "No wonder Zabuza-sama advised me to never drink alcohol. I don't see how The Godaime is able to handle it." He said with a groan.

"Damn it, not so loud!" The brown haired boy across from him said clutching his head. "I don't need you shooting off your mouth like a freakin' cannon!" Zaku Abumi said as he looked nasty.

"You're the one who brought the bottles this is your fault." Haku grumbled at the fellow Sound Nin who if he wasn't hangover would've flipped him the bird.

"Oh Kami…" Zaku groaned. "Need to get this cured." "He muttered."

Their had been a party last night in Otogakure involving several of The Leaf Nins and Sound Nins as a celebration of the Alliance between the two villages. Their had been music, food, and all sorts of activities going on between them.

Zaku as the night went on had revealed several bottles of Sake and had poured them and mixed them together. Haku having been dared drank the alcohol.

The rest after doing so was a blur. He could faintly recall his head spinning as he had collapsed throughout the night and woke up on the couch half dressed.

"Gotta admit, that was a hell of a time." Zaku said with a grin. "Should plan the next one soon." He said and if Haku wasn't hungover would've thrown a senbon at his brain for suggesting that.

He let out a groan and laid spread out on the couch and brought his hands up to his head and massaged it trying to dull the thumping pain in his head.

"Check it out," Zaku said nudging him and faintly Haku could see on another couch covered with a blanket Kimimaro Kaguya, and with him as well were TenTen as well as Temari also. "Looks like the bastard boned both of them at the same time last night." He said with a grin.

Haku shook his head while Zaku snickered.

As Haku brought his hands down he suddenly felt something sticking in his pants pocket. Something light, curious he reached in and pulled it out.

"What The?!" He said in shock and disbelief as he pulled out a red velvet thong. "What are?!" He said shocked that they would be there.

"WHOA! You lucky dog!" Zaku said looking on at them. "Who's the lucky lady who wears that around her ass?" He said with a grin.

Haku had a blush on his face as he looked on it the soft piece of cloth. "Oh god." He said shaking his head. What did HE do last night? And WHO did this belong to?

Zaku was snickering and giggling to himself and Haku glared at him. "Shut up, this isn't funny. I don't know how many times I've caught you and Kin making out. It's probably hers given that you two act like cats in heat whenever you two are around."

"It's not Kin's I know the type of undergarments she wears." Zaku said with a smile as he knew her body very well. "She's not into thongs, she prefers something that covers her ass. And if she found out you had her underwear she'd castrate you. And I'd kill you for trying something with her."

"Tayuya's?"

"Miss Sunshine wasn't here last night," Zaku snarkily replied of the red headed Kunoichi who was waiting for Naruto to return. "Besides knowing her, she's got a chastity belt on as she's saving herself for Naruto."

"…Ino?" Haku guessed.

"I can see her wearing that." Zaku said with a grin thinking of the blonde in it. "Or it could be one of those two." He said referring to the two who were asleep with the last Kaguya.

Haku shook his head wondering what the mystery owner of it was. Just his luck, he had sex with a beautiful girl and didn't remember it. Knowing the ninja across from him he was going to go blab to everyone about what just happened.

Footsteps were heard and both boys turned their heads and saw a person coming into the room. The person had long blue hair and white eyes symbolizing her of the Hyuga clan. She was smacking her lips dryly as she entered the room.

"Haku?" Hinata Hyuga mused. "Oh man, what happened last night?" She said as she had been there having gone as well on a dare from Ino.

Hinata looked at him and then suddenly noticed what he was holding up in his hand. Her eyes widened to the size of saucers as she looked on.

"Hinata?"

"Haku, what are you doing with my underwear!" Hinata shouted as her face turned redder than the said cloth and ran over and grabbed the thong out of his hand.

"Yours?!" Zaku said in shock and his expression changed to a devilish grin. "Wow, so Miss Angel wears that does she? Mind if we see you with it on?"

Hinata let out a squeak and slapped him across the face and ran out of the room in a blur.

Haku watched her leave and slowly his eyes widened and grew wider as just now he recalled what had happened. He and Hinata had both went into a bedroom together last night. Both were drunk as their breath reeked of alcohol And as they had sat on the bed she suddenly leaned over and kissed him on the lips. He then returned the kiss and began feverishly kissing her and shoved her down on the bed and the two began tearing each other's clothes off and her thong must've slipped into one of his pockets when he discarded it.

A loud groan escaped him as he held his head in his hands as he come to the conclusion that the two of them had sex last night. Zaku meanwhile was laughing like a jackal.

"Oh man, you lucky dog you!" Zaku said guffawing clapping him on the back. "Should I get you a tuxedo for your wedding? Or your funeral once her dad finds out what you did and he's going to be a gramps?"

"I…am…never…drinking…Alcohol…AGAIN!" Haku vowed from that day forward


End file.
